vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Turtle
|-|Jade Turtle= |-|Master Fu= |-|Peacock Miraculous= Summary Master Wang Fu (Chinese:王富 Wáng Fù) or Master Fu Wang (in western order) was a healer, the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses and the last known remaining guardian from the Order of the Guardians. He gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into Jade Turtle, a turtle-themed superhero. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | Unknown, Possibly 8-A physically. At least 8-A, likely far higher with Sentimonsters Name: Wang Fu (Civilian), Jade Turtle (Superhero Alter Ego) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 186 years and a half, about 14 when used the Peacock miraculous Classification: Human, Superhero (Formerly), Guardian of the Miraculouses (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: |-|Master Fu = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Is 186 years old, his only backlash being that his back tends to hurt occasionally), Limited Memory Manipulation (Erased his own memories by passing his role of Guardian of the Miraculouses to Ladybug), Stealth Mastery, Transformation |-|Jade Turtle = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Shield Wielder, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Acrobatics, Forcefield Creation, Surface Scaling, Resistance to extreme temperatures and Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) |-|Peacock Miraculous = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Hand Fan User, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Empathic Manipulation, Life Creation (Capable of creating sentient monsters out of people’s emotions by introducing an amok on one of their personal items), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense emotions across Paris), Telepathy (Able to telepathically communicate with those who are Amokized by him), limited Deconstruction (Can make disappear any sentimonster with a single snap of his fingers), Resistance to extreme temperatures and Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable and more experienced than Carapace, albeit likely weaker physically due his age. Should be well above the likes of Stoneheart) | Unknown, Possibly Multi-City Block level physically (Should be at least comparable to Season 1 Ladybug). At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher with Sentimonsters (Created the Dormant Sentimonster) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Comparable to The Mime. Able to react to Hawk Moth’s attacks) | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should be at least comparable to Season 1 Ladybug) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Comparable to Carapace) | Unknown, Possibly Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | Unknown, Possibly Multi-City Block level Durability: Wall level (Shouldn't be much weaker than Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Season 1 Cat Noir, who took a hit from an amped Stoneheart and remained unharmed), higher with Shell-ter (Comparable to Carapace’s Shell-ter. Withstood several hits from Hawk Moth, albeit his shield got cracked eventually) | Unknown, Possibly Multi-City Block level Stamina: Unknown | Likely Superhuman (Comparable to other Miraculous Holders) | Unknown, Likely Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters with Shell-ter. Can throw his shield like a boomerang to distances of tens of meters. | Standard Melee Range, higher with his fan. Hundreds of Kilometers with Amokization (Comparable to Hawk Moth's Akumatization range) Standard Equipment: The Turtle Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Protection), which allows him to transform into Jade Turtle, a Turtle-themed superhero. His Shield | The Peacock Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Emotions), which allows him to transform into a Peacock-themed superhero. His hand fan. Intelligence: Unknown, Possibly Gifted (Fairly clever. Was able to correctly find and choose appropriate wielders for the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses within hours, despite the chosen ones being complete strangers. Was able to hide from Hawk Moth during a extensive amount of time while actively supporting Ladybug and Cat Noir despite his identity being no longer a secret for him and was only found out by a mistake of Ladybug. Also, aware that he won’t be around for so long, made up a back-up plan to make Marinette the new guardian of the Miraculouses. Taught Marinette everything he knew about the miraculouses, including power-ups and the ability to unify miraculouses. Excels at healing. Fluent at Chinese. Was able to decipher multiple of the codes of the Miraculous Spellbook as well as make the Power-up potion recipes with the help of Marinette) Weaknesses: His back can hurt at times | Powers will be lost if his bracelet is taken | Powers will be lost if his brooch is taken. After sending an Amok, he only has 5 minutes after before he detransforms. If the Amokized object is taken away from her or the amokized individual, the control of the Sentimonster would be passed to the person holding the object. Fairly inexperienced with the usage of the Peacock Miraculous. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Jade Turtle= Shell-Ter: Creates a green, spherical barrier with a glowing hexagonal pattern, much like the pattern on a turtle shell. It’s also capable of breaking through anything that intersects with it. Unlike Carapace, Jade Turtle can hold his Shell-ter indefinitely since adult miraculous holders doesn't have a time limit. |-|Peacock Miraculous= out of his emotions]] Amokization: When using the Peacock Miraculous, Fu is able to infuse a feather plucked from his hand fan with his power, transforming it into an Amok, and send it out to possess an object owned by a chosen target, with whom he can communicate telepathically. While he is communicating, a blue curved peacock mask appears in front of his and his target's faces. His actions will then give an emotion from his target a physical form of that person's choosing, which would act as the target's ally until recalled via a snap of his fingers, which destroys it. Although Amokization is handy to use, Fu must use it wisely, as he can only use it once before reverting back into his civilian form five minutes after using it. Key: Master Fu | Jade Turtle | Peacock Miraculous Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Glass Cannons Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8